


Just Estrogen Things

by amplexus



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Art, F/F, Fanart, Trans Character, Trans Cloud Strife, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amplexus/pseuds/amplexus
Summary: Now with (hopefully) working images! 😅FanartTrans girl!Cloud and Tifa's bedroom mishaps. 🙂
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 16





	Just Estrogen Things

**Author's Note:**

> Pixiv apparently didn't like my images, so I'm trying again. Can't wait till AO3 is big and popular enough for native image hosting!
> 
> This art is based on the linked Tumblr post, enjoy 🙂

Post this is based on: [Cloud and Tifa's First Time](https://skinfeeler.tumblr.com/post/622737668154048512/cloud-and-tifas-first-time)


End file.
